Tales of Thirteen
by EnvyTheJelly
Summary: The Organisation, a group of powerful Nobodies, united in their goal to reclaim their hearts, through the use of the all powerful Kingdom Hearts. What happens when they find their ranks swollen by one extra? A new Nobody, brought into the fold. WARNING: I have an OC (Not a self insert, and he's not a Mary Sue/Gary Stu) So if that isn't your thing, bye. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: A Discovery

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of that jazz, if I did, I most certainly wouldn't be spending all my time writing this stuff.)

(Author's Note: This is my first crack at a real fanfiction guys, so go easy on me. It should get better, I hope. Anyhow, enjoy!)

 **Chapter 1: A Discovery**

Things were going smoothly, such a rare occurence in the Castle that Never Was. It had been a mere number of days since the 14th member, Xion, had been officialy brought into the fold, and Xemnas called yet another meeting. As all thirteen members sat around in their marble thrones, and the newest member stood, beneath the group in the central podium. As the others waited for their superior, they glanced around, almost seeming nervous at the time he was taking.

"What's keeping the boss?"

Xigbar asked, resting his feet on the arm of his throne, and moving a toothpick about between his fingers.

"Hey, puppy, you know?"

He glanced at Saix, smirking.

"Be quiet, fool."

The Luna Diviner merely glared back at the more senior Nobody, in his characteristic cold, empty way.

"Lighten up Saix, yeesh."

He threw the toothpick at Saix, stopping it dead still in the air a few inches away from his face. The blue haired man flicked it out of the air, an angry look in his eyes.

Before he could speak, a corridor of darkness tore itself open on the highest throne, and Xemnas appeared from within. The room went dead silent, all of the members looking up to their leader, who opened his arms, in a grand gesture.

"My brothers and sisters, I have called you all here for one reason, one of grave importance."

"Which is?"

Axel spoke up, leaning back in his chair, still slightly tense, due to the sheer overwhelming presence of the first Nobody.

"A new presence. Power, the likes of which we cannot afford to ignore."

"Could they be a threat?"

Vexen tilted his head, as he asked, ever curious about potential points of study.

"Unlikely. It is a Nobody, one of us potentially. Now it holds a relatively small amount of power, but its potential..."

"Is simply immense."

Luxord smiled, shuffling his deck of cards.

"Indeed. I must thank number ten for his aid, in predicting the outcome of this situation."

"So then what are we to do about it? Do we recruit them?"

Zexion asked, an almost nervous tone in his voice.

"You see...therein we have a problem. Tracking this stray is going to prove...difficult. They seem to have already gained comprehension of how to open and traverse corridors of darkness."

"Without protection? That's suicide, kid'll be dead before you know it."

Larxene giggled, the idea amusing to her as she said it.

"The Superior said that he has done it multiple times, Larxene. That means he must have at least SOME means of protecting himself."

Xaldin rolled his eyes. His disdain for the newer members of the Organisation was public knowledge, and he glared down at his junior.

"Silence, all of you."

Xemnas' booming voice resonated through the room, and the Nobodies shut up instantly. No one was willing to cross him, not even the most powerful members.

"I have a plan. Simply search the worlds. If we are to split up, carry on missions as normal, and check the worlds we perform them in for our mysterious new Nobody, we may find them. Whomsoever finds them, will, if they wish, have the honour of training them. If not, I shall assign one of you that duty. Are we understood?"

* * *

The Nobodies all nodded, as Xemnas left through a corridor of darkness. They burst into conversation as soon as he had left, Axel and Roxas hopping down from their thrones to talk with Xion.

"So, what do you think they'll be like Axel?"

Roxas asked, quizzically.

"You reckon they could be our friend?"

"Heh, you never know. It's a possibility."

He ran his hand through his hair, looking up.

"...what if they don't want to?"

Xion was quiet, but was at the point now where she was at least speaking.

"Then we don't lose anything per se, we still have each other, right?"

Axel laughed.

"Relax Xion, it'll be fine."

"If you say so..."

She nodded, still keeping her hood up, her face concealed. Axel snickered, pulling the drawstrings on her coat, tightening the hood up, covering her face completely.

"Lighten up, we probably won't even find them, odds are it'll be someone like Demyx, or someone equally hopeless."

Axel smiled, as she awkwardly bumbled to sort out her hood.

"Hey, if Demyx finds them, he'll probably forget to bring them back too."

Roxas laughed, as the trio started to walk.

"But what if it's Vexen?"

Axel asked, jokingly.

"Then we pray Axel, then we pray."

"Or Larxene?"

"How good are you at digging graves?"

Xion giggled softly at their joking, quietly joining in.

"But what if it's Marluxia?"

She asked, a smile on her face beneath the hood. Roxas was first to reply.

"Well now, that depends entirely on their gender. If it's female, not much of a problem, just a bit of decoration. But if it's a guy..."

"Better hope he's got iron padded undies." Axel snickered.

* * *

As the three walked on, heading off to their missions, most of the Organisation got to work. Xemnas simply walked down to the castle's basement, in which was held a suit of blue armour. He sat down on a chair, and sighed.

"What do you think I should do?"

There was no response.

"Is there a chance it could be you? Or Ven?...no, that would mean you two lost your hearts. You're much too strong for that."

Still dead silence, but Xemnas chuckled, as if the armour was speaking to him.

"I know, I know. Regardless, they could be useful, an extra pair of hands will do wonders, I may find where you hid him yet, and then..."

The tan skinned Nobody put a hand on the shoulder of the suit of armour, an almost indiscernable twinge of sadness hitting his face.

"Well, we will have to see where that goes."


	2. Chapter 2: A Storm

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of that jazz, if I did, I most certainly wouldn't be spending all my time writing this stuff.)

(Author's Note: Right...now this chapter doesn't have particularly much going on in terms of the big plot, but hey, I thought it would be fun to write. Let me know if you're ok with this sort of thing or not, because I like the idea of giving each member their own chapter to shine whenever I get hit with writer's block.)

 **Chapter 2: A Storm**

Xaldin was keeping himself hidden as he explored. He'd been tasked with scouting and mapping a newly discovered world. So many of them were becoming accessible now, there was some event happening that they hadn't figured out yet, Vexen and Zexion spent days justifying avoiding their missions by saying they were researching this new surge in the number of worlds. 

He slipped through his environment, a large city, sticking to the alleys and the shadows, avoiding the gazes of those who saw him. The most curious thing he'd discovered, was that this was a world where the heartless existed, yet the population were coping well. He'd seen multiple Shadows skulking about, yet there was no mass panic, or hysteria that usually followed.

Just then, it happened, a cluster of Neoshadows rose up in the center of the street. Xaldin backed off, wanting to know what made the people so calm in general. There were screams, as the heartless lifted a man up in it's hand, tearing him in two. Xaldin considered interfereing, as he saw the man's heart, the glowing light floating into the heartless' maw, when the beast staggered backwards, hit by a bullet in the chest.. Five men in blue uniforms were there, with guns, one of whom simply wore white gloves. He gestured to the heartless, as the rest of the citizens fled the scene.

"Open fire!"

He barked, and the men started shooting, the Neoshadows barely damaged, but the impacts stopping them from pooling into the ground. The apparent leader of the men snapped his fingers, and flames roared out, engulfing the heartless, and burning them to a crisp. Xaldin's eyes widened in amazement, as he slipped off, deeper into the city.

"So...this world's people know the Heartless can be damaged by magic, and have organised themselves accordingly. I see...This world may yet have some use. Now...back to the castle."

He held his arm out to open a corridor, the darkness starting to swirl, when a voice from behind him, that of a man, spoke.

"Stop."

The whirlwind lancer cursed under his breath as he turned, to see a man with dark skin, and white hair. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, but he had a clear, cross shaped scar on his face, and he was wearing a yellow jacket.

"You have an unholy presence about you...that of an alchemist."

"Unfortunately not. You must have me mistaken for someone else."

Xaldin kept his hood up, still trying to avoid creating a scene.

"I'm never wrong."

His adversary replied, staring at the Nobody.

"I will give you a moment to pray."

Xaldin sighed and opened a corridor, about to step through it, when the man dashed at him, pushing him back against the wall, knocking his hood back. Now he'd done it. As his black hair spilled down over his shoulders, clouds gathered in the sky above them, the wind picking up.

"I'd highly suggest letting go of me, unless you want to die. I have no quarrel with you."

"You have simply proven your guilt."

"Of what, exactly? Soon it will be murder, but other than that?"

"Your kind are all murderers regardless. May Ishvala send you to the pits of hell."

The man's arm started to glow, and Xaldin kicked him back, forcefully, as his six lances appeared, holding three in each hand.

"So be it." He took a stance, as the man regained his balance.

The winds howled around them in the alley, as Xaldin smiled.

"You know...you remind me a lot of somebody I know. I'll have to bring him your head."

Three of the lances shot at the man, who ducked beneath them, grabbing one by the shaft, his arm glowing, as it shattered into pieces. Xaldin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well then...I'll have to fight seriously it seems."

He dashed towards the dark skinned man, lances twirling, before a gust of wind threw them both up into the air. Xaldin kept himself stable in the air, whilst the winds tossed the man around like a ragdoll. He lost sight of him in the raging sphere of wind, and before he knew it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had two of his lances shoot back over his shoulders, and heard the man grunt in pain, but not before he saw the flash of the man's arm, and the shoulder of his coat disintegrated. He twirled around, his lances scattering, as he held one in a two handed grip, the others orbiting him at high speeds, holding his opponent at close range, within a ring of death. He swung his lance twards the man's midsection, as he was gaining stability in the windsphere. His opponent dodged to the side, sustaining a nick, but no more. He then tried thrusting repeatedly, each time, the man knocking his lance aside, and each time, Xaldin pulling back before he could use his power to destroy it. A flurry of strikes and blocks, the man showing amazing speed and reflexes, but now Xaldin had what he wanted, his undivided attention. The orbiting ring of lances started to slow, turning their points inwards, as Xaldin kept up his assault. The man started to notice, just in time, as he leapt, all of the lances stabbing inwards.

"Impressive."

Xaldin said, smiling. He loved the thrill of battle, and this opponent was strong.

"Unfortunately, I'm on a rather tight schedule, and must bid you adieu."

He smirked, as the sphere of wind calmed and stopped, both fighters falling from the sky. Xaldin slowed himself down with his powers, and opened a corridor before he saw his opponent's fate. He stepped through, heading back to the castle.

Saix was waiting for him, and saw his tattered coat.

"What happened to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Well, this world has some excellent fighters, Saix, let me tell you that much."

Saix glared, annoyance in his eyes.

"Your mission was to-"

"I never said I started the fight. I was attacked by some fool thinking I was an 'Alchemist'."

Saix sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Please tell me you at least got the information I need."

"But of course. I'll get to preparing my report immediately."

"Good. Get to work."

Xaldin wandered off into the castle, muttering, as he went to go and write his report on the events that transpired in the new world.


	3. Chapter 3: Der Funfzehnten Mitglied

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of that jazz, if I did, I most certainly wouldn't be spending all my time writing this stuff.)

 **Chapter 3: Der Funfzehnten Mitglied**

Twilight Town. Empty, as usual, the general populace had grown used to the presence of the Organisation and simply stayed in their homes when they were about. This time was different though, Marluxia heard voices. More concerningly, he felt something, he felt power. Could it be? Had he finally found that mysterious Nobody Xemnas had mentioned? He certainly hoped so. His plans could always use an extra pair of hands for his plan. Roxas and Xion could've been used to aid him, had it not been for Axel taking them under his wing. He knew that trusting Xemnas' favoured hitman would never end well for him, especially with his plans of treachery. This new one however...he could train them, and if they were powerful enough...they could definitely be of aid.

The voices he heard were young, one boy speaking over the rest, he was maybe Roxas' age, if not a bit older. There was something familiar in his tone, the feigned fury, that of a Nobody, who had a reason to hate, but no heart with which to do so. Marluxia chuckled, lowering his hood, and walking towards the source of the commotion. Then he heard the words.

"This is all your fault! If it weren't for you...you...you you..."

An almost inhuman roar, of anger was heard, and a sickening, moist slash, and finally screams. Marluxia picked up the pace, the talking now silent. When he arrived on the scene, he raised an eyebrow slightly.

The scene before him was a gruesome one indeed. Three bodies lay on the floor, two male, one female. They were, however, most definitely not in one piece. They'd been cut almost clean in half, their blood pooling on the plaza, their eyes glazed over in death. Their killer stood over the corpses, his face speckled with flecks of blood. He was lean, definitely around Roxas' age, with the same colour hair, but shorter. His outfit was intriguing to say the least. He wore a loose fitting overcoat, clearly assembled from scraps of what looked to be a fabric similar to the one the Organisation used for their coats. That would explain how he used the corridors at least. The coat was open however, and beneath it was a very old fashioned tailored suit, complete with cravat and tails. He wore high boots as well, originally black, but now stained red. Marluxia smiled, this was perfect. He gently opened his hand, petals starting to fall softly from the sky.

"My my...such power from such a newcomer."

He clapped slowly, announcing his presence. The boy turned sharply, tilting his head, before his eyes widened.

"It's one of you!"

He exclaimed, confusing the graceful assassin.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I've been hopping between the worlds, and I keep hearing about you, the stuff you've done. Your powers seem to be similar to mine, in idea at least, so you must have some knowledge to share!"

"Perhaps I do, but then again, I might not."

"Don't play with me. I'm fine with signing up for your little club, I just want answers."

Marluxia chuckled, and smiled.

"As you wish. Come, walk with me, and you shall hear all you want to know."

The boy nodded, and the two Nobodies started to walk. He led him to the forest on the outskirts of Twilight Town, and as they wandered between the trees, flowers began to sprout up, blossoming around them. Marluxia began to speak again.

"You have become a Nobody. Your heart, unfortuately stripped from you prematurely, and what you are now, is simply the body left over, the vessel with no heart. You will find yourself unable to truly feel emotions, yet your powers will have been amplified, immensely."

Again, the boy nodded, absorbing all of the information quickly and eagerly, as they reached a cherry blossom tree, Marluxia sitting in its boughs, and gesturing the boy to do the same. He did so, taking a seat, as the petals dropped lazily around them, the air filled with floating sheets of pink.

"So, where do your men in coats fit in?"

"We, are the Organisation. A group of Nobodies, who all wish to regain our hearts, and seek to do so by forming Kingdom Hearts, the source of all hearts, and siphoning a fraction of its power into ourselves."

"I see...so then all of your endeavours across the worlds..."

"Are all for that grander purpose, yes. Although...some are less than pure."

"Hm?"

The boy tilted his head ever so slightly, Marluxia knew he had to be careful planting these seeds, lest he be caught later by the other members. 

"Our leader, a man named Xemnas. He has been making some...strange decisions lately. He sends us on missions that have nothing to do with acquiring hearts, or with our greater goals."

"So you want to replace him?"

Marluxia was stunned. He hadn't expected the child to catch on so quickly, and he needed to be careful with his words now, in case he regretted them later.

"I have an ally, of course. Larxene, another member, she supports my ideals."

"And how many of you are there?"

"Fourteen. Fifteen if you were to join on as well." 

"So what, three against eleven? That doesn't sound easy."

Marluxia smiled, he had the child on board already. Now all he had to do was ensure no other member scooped him up later on.

"Perhaps, but we can always grow our alliance if the need demands it."

"Alright then...so, am I going to be signed up for this Organisation?"

"But of course, let's not waste any time. You'll need a new name."

"Oh? Why?"

"It's symbolic, showing you are your own person, not the person you were before your heart was taken. Customarily, we rearrange the letters of your former name, and add an X in."

"Oh...alright then."

He sounded slightly confused, before his face was twisted in stunned bewilderment, Marluxia waving his hands, and the letters of the child's name appearing, and starting to shuffle around at high speed, in front of his own eyes. An X appeared, and the letters froze in place. Both Nobodies read the name at the same time, Marluxia sounding proud, and the boy sounding pleased with it.

"Lyxand..."

Lyxand nodded, smiling.

"Not too bad sounding, a touch too much like lizard for my liking, but there's not much better that can be done I suppose."

"I think it sounds excellent."

Marluxia smiled proudly.

"My name is Marluxia, and I am pleased to welcome you to the Organisation, Lyxand. Now come, we must return to the castle, so you may be officially instated, and made one of us. Remember to keep quiet about my plans, and you'll do well."

Lyxand nodded, as Marluxia opened a corridor. The two stepped through, wandering the plane of darkness in silence, until they emerged in the castle. The Grey Area was practically teeming with activity, most of the other members having returned from their missions for the day, and relaxing. They all stopped, the room going quiet as Marluxia entered with his new find.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce our stray. Lyxand."

Lyxand waved slightly, smiling at them, quickly eyeing up each member in the room, all bar Vexen, Zexion, Xemnas and Saix. He was making judgements on them all, working out who he liked the look of, and who he didn't trust, when he felt an almost crushingly strong presence. He staggered slightly, catching his breath.

Xemnas had walked in, slowly clapping. All of the members apart from Xigbar looked uncomfortable, as befitted anyone in Xemnas' presence.

"Well done number eleven. You have performed well, and brought a new ally into the fold. Everyone, prepare yourselves for a meeting in ten minutes. Lyxand, come with me, and I shall see to your equipment, and preparation for initiation."

Lyxand glanced up to Marluxia, who nodded slightly, as he went to follow the Superior.

Xemnas led the young Nobody down a seemingly endless trail of corridors, deathly silent, his presence almost too much to bear. Lyxand eventually found himself in the armoury, where Xemnas told him to find a uniform in his size. He walked in, glad to be out of the imposing leader of the Organisation's presence, as he looked through the coats, boots, gloves, trousers and undershirts. Ultimately, he picked a coat that was tight in the wrists, shoulders and waist, with knee high boots and trousers. The gloves he wore were thin, and hugged his hands tightly. He walked out to Xemnas, taking a deep breath again, to prepare himself for the presence.

"Impressive."

The first Nobody remarked, nodding slightly.

"Do you know of your powers? Or your weapon? They will be integral in deciding your title."

Lyxand nodded, as he held out his right hand. An elegant blade, a saber, one handed, with a slight curve to the blade appeared in his hand. The guard was formed of ebony with gold trim, and hooked down over the back of his hand. The area that covered the back of his hand also had a small, intricately designed blade running up its length. The handle was wrapped in black, and there lay an obsidian gem, in the crossguard, as a centerpiece. From his left hand, swirling around, tendrils of black-blue darkness began to form. Xemnas took a slight step back.

"Darkness? Intriguing."

Lyxand let his weapon and his darkness fade, as he nodded, still too overwhelmed by Xemnas' presence to properly speak. He did however take note of the reaction he provoked. A corridor was opened, and Xemnas ushered him through.

He emerged on the central podium in the meeting room. A fourteenth throne had now been erected, and all the members began to appear in their seats, looking down upon him. Xemnas was the last to appear, and as he lowered his hood, so did all the other members.

"My brothers and sisters, today, is a momentous day. A new member has been chosen to wear the coat, discovered by number eleven, and brought to us where he belongs. It is with utmost pleasure, I welcome number fifteen, Lyxand, the Shadowed Duellist, to the Organisation."

There was a brief round of applause from all the other members, as Xemnas glanced over to Lexaeus. The large man moved his hand slightly, as a fifteenth throne rose up, formed of marble like the rest. Lyxand jumped, landing on it as it rose up, sitting. All the others looked around in silence, none wishing to break the empty silence Xemnas left when he stopped talking. The Superior clapped once, before leaving through a corridor. There was a moment of cold silence, the tension almost tangible, before Demyx, the ninth, spoke up.

"So...new guy! What kinda tunes do you like?"

Lyxand was taken aback, not expecting such a...normal question.

"Uh...I guess I'm pretty big on my classical, and my foreign stuff. I like the sounds of other languages."

"Nice! I play...well my sitar can sound like whatever the heck I want it to, so, I can play whatever really. You play anything?"

He shook his head, before starting to laugh slightly. This place wasn't as serious as he'd thought.


End file.
